Christmas: Share, care, love
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: Christmas is here! Everyone is getting ready for the holiday season and the digimon are helping out. It's going to be a great festive season! Read and see for yourself! It is my first Holiday story so be nice, please. ENJOY! I got the chappie up. Enjoy!


Here we go!!! The Holiday seasons coming!!!! Seriously! It's only a few weeks until Christmas! I hope you enjoy this story. I think it will get us all into the holiday spirit! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Man! It's Christmas eve already! I hope this Christmas will be even better then last year's!" Iye said. 

"Ya! This time we have Impmon with us!" Moko said.

"Um...I never celebrated Christmas before..." Impmon said as Iye and Moko went wide eyed.

"Never?" Iye said.

"Never." Impmon said.

"Well, we're going change that. This year your going to celebrate Christmas!" Iye said as Impmon chuckled.

"Lets trim the tree already!" Moko said happily as always as Impmon and Iye giggled and they started decorating.

X-masX-masX-masX-masX-masX-mas

Takato was just enjoying a nice visit from Jeri, Henry, Teriermon, and Calomon. They just talked and enjoyed a good cup hot coco when Rika and Renamon came to visit.

"Hey Rika." Takato said.

"Hey." Rika said as she sat down.

"Aren't you going to get ready for Christmas? I mean, it IS tomorrow." Jeri said.

"Already done. Unlike you, Takato who's always to far behind." Rika said sarcastically.

"Oh Thanks!" Takato said sarcastically aswell as everyone started laughing.

"Well, we should be getting home to help set everything done." Henry said as everyone agreed.

"Ya. See ya Takato. See ya Geomon." Jeri said happily.

"See ya." Takato said happily aswell as everyone headed out the door.

"Wow...It's quite in here now. Well lets get started decorating Geomon." Takato said.

"Kay. Can we eat something afterwords?" Geomon said hungrily.

"Geomon. I guess." Takato said while chuckling.

"YAY!!!!!!" Geomon said happily.

"Ok! Lets get started!" Takato said still chuckling as he and Geomon started decorating which almost was deadly because Geomon accidentally ate a snowman ornament that looked like a cookie. Takato had to give Geomon the heimlich maneuver on Geomon and it worked, but made Geomon feel sick and sore.

"That was an ornament Geomon! Not a cookie!" Takato said panicky.

"Sorry Takato." Geomon said sadly.

"Ah. It's ok." Takato said calmly as he petted Geomon's head as he smiled and Geomon smiled back.

"Ok. Remind me never to get ornaments that look like treats." Takato said.

"Kay." Geomon said as they continued to decorate.

X-masX-masX-masX-masX-masX-mas

"Oops!" Moko yelled as he tripped over something and dropped the box of tinsel and all the tinsel fell over Impmon. Impmon sneezed and Iye started laughing. Impmon and Moko joined in with the laughter until tears came to their eyes. They stop laughing completely in like 5 minutes, took everything off of Impmon, put the tinsel and started to hang up the lights. It almost took forever to put up the lights because Moko fell off the ladder and Impmon had to catch him which made Moko land on Impmon which made Impmon feel sore all over. Then the tree almost fell over due to Iye tripping over a wire to tree lights, but Impmon and Moko caught it. Then, the last of the disasters, Impmon had to put the star on top of the tree, but he fell off the ladder and brought the star along with it. Iye caught the star, but Impmon fell to the ground with a big thud. Iye looked back with eye open to see if the damage to Impmon was great. It wasn't, but Impmon felt sore all over. Finally they could start decorating the tree with ornaments. Impmon stopped at one ornament to look at it. It was an girl with wings. Iye looked Impmon and smiled.

"That's called an angel." Iye said as Impmon looked at her.

"An angel?" Impmon asked.

"Yes. When someone dies, they go to heaven, where they become angels. It's beautiful in heaven from what mom said. I will have to go there one day, and Moko too. But that dosen't mean that we're really gone. We're always in your heart, Impmon. Remember that." Iye said as Impmon went wide eyed a little with his mouth open a little, but then he closed it and smiled with eyes half lidded as they continued to decorate the tree. Afterwords, Iye told Moko and Impmon to stay out of the living room so she could wrap presents. While out of the living room, Moko wanted to show Impmon Iye's present. It was a doll that had a pink dress and had a red bow on the back of her hair, stumps for arms and legs, had brown eyes, and was smiling with it's mouth open. It also had a diamond that was in the middle of the bow in hair that was a heart. Three hearts to be exact. One was a light brown like Iye's eyes, one was dark brown like Moko's eyes, and one was green like Impmon's eyes. Real diamonds that sparkled and they were in a circle.

"Mommy and me saved some money to get these diamonds in the bow. Do you think Iye will like it?" Moko asked Impmon and Impmon nodded his head. Moko smiled and Impmon smiled back.

Iye said that they both could come back in the room, but Moko didn't because he had to wrap Iye's present. Impmon sat next Iye on the couch.

"Iye? What's Christmas about?" Impmon asked.

"Well...To spend time with family, of coarse." Iye said as Impmon went wide eyed with his mouth open a little. Was Iye calling him family?

"Yes. We think of you as family Impmon." Iye said and she smiled with her eyes closed. Impmon eyes glistened at the fact he was being called family. He smiled with his eyes closed aswell. He felt Iye and Moko was his family too. After a while, Moko came in the room after wrapping Iye's present and he was covered in tape.

"I had trouble with the tape." Moko said.

"We can see that." Impmon said as Iye and Moko giggled.

"Well, let's get you out of this tape." Iye said as Moko, Iye, and Impmon headed to the kitchen to get Moko out of that predicament.

X-masX-masX-masX-masX-masX-mas

Takato and Geomon finally got done with decorating and sat down to eat lunch. Geomon's stomach was full after stealing some of the Christmas cookies and eating lunch. Afterwords, they wrapped presents and had some hot chocolate. Geomon loved the hot coco so much that he had three cups of it! They day went by so fast that they didn't look at the time. It was 6:00 p.m.! Geomon tried to see what one of Takato's presents was by unwrapping it, but Takato stopped him and told him next morning they could open presents. Geomon stopped himself and decide to steal more Christmas cookies.

"No Christmas cookies ether. You've stolen enough already." Takato said smiling as Geomon turned and smiled while he scratched his head.

"Sorry." Geomon said as Takato chuckled.

"Come'on. We have to wrap some more presents before turning in." Takato said.

"Turning in what?" Geomon asked.

"Turning in is another way of saying 'getting to bed'." Takato said while chuckling a little more.

"Oh." Geomon said as they headed out of the living room and into Takato's room to wrap presents and to go to sleep.

X-masX-masX-masX-masX-masX-mas

"Lets plug in the tree already!" Moko yelled in delight.

"Ok! Ok!" Iye said happily as she plugged in the tree.

"PRETTY!!!!" Moko squealed in delight as Impmon's eyes were wide and they shimmered. He never seen something so beautiful before. He smiled as Iye came over and stood right next to Impmon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Iye said as Impmon nodded his head yes. They sat down and had some hot chocolate. Impmon felt so happy being with Iye and Moko. He felt so tired that after he took a drink of his hot coco and setting it down, he fell asleep. Iye and Moko just smiled. Impmon slept so peacefully that Iye carried him in her arms as she and Moko went to their room to go to sleep. When there, they set Impmon down on a couch that was in their room and gave him a blanket and pillow to make him feel warmer. Impmon shifted a little from the sudden warmth of the blanket, but he smiled from the warmth. Iye and Moko smiled as they went to bed themselves.

X-masX-masX-masX-masX-masX-masX-mas

The next morning, Iye, Moko, and Impmon had just woken up.

"What day is it?" Moko asked still tired.

"I don't know I can't remember." Impmon said still tired aswell.

"It's Christmas of coarse..." Iye said still tired also.

"Oh. Ok...Wait! What?!" Moko yelled as everyone discovered what day it was.

"YAY!!!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!" Moko yelled as he burst out the door of the bedroom and into the living-room.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Impmon said as he and Iye rushed out to join Moko in the living-room. When their, Moko had already grabbed one of his presents.

"Lets wait for presents. Lets go play in the snow instead." Iye suggested as Moko said,

"YA!!!!" Moko ran out of the room to get ready to play in the snow.

"Is he always like this on-" "Yup." Iye said interrupting Impmon and Impmon chuckled along with Iye and they each went outside after heading to their room and getting ready. Moko immediately made a snow angel in the snow as Iye and Impmon giggled. After the snow angels, Moko threw a snow ball at Iye.

"Hey! Now your gonna get it!" Iye said as they started throwing snow balls at eachother. Impmon decided to join in and it made the day fly by fast. It was already 10:00am! They headed inside to get some breakfast and to have some hot chocolate.

X-masX-masX-masX-masX-masX-masX-mas

Takato and Geomon had gotten up and ate breakfast. Geomon had a great time at breakfast since he loved eating and they opened presents while Jeri, Henry, Rika, and their digimon came to visit. They all had a great time spending time together. They gave eachother gifts. Rika got a pony tail band that Jeri made, Henry got one of his favorite books from Takato, Takato got a necklace that had his initials on it from Rika, Terriermon got a Santa hat from Geomon, Geomon got a 'Geomon bread pillow' from Terriermon and Henry who even put a 'DO NOT EAT' tag on they back, Renamon got a scarf that had 'R' on it for Renamon from Rika and Jeri, Calomon got a Santa hat aswell from Jeri and Henry, and last but not least, Jeri got a heart necklace with diamonds all around from Takato. Jeri simple loved and she hugged Takato right away. Takato blushed while smiling with his eyes closed and he put a hand on the back of his head while everyone smiled. After the hug, they all sat down to have hot chocolate. They talked for about 3 hours before everyone left. But before leaving, Jeri gave a kiss on Takato's cheek. Takato blushed and before leaving, Jeri said,

"Thanks for the gift." Jeri said as she smiled and headed out the door. Takato smiled and Geomon came over and said,

"Lets go outside and play, Takato." Takato looked at Geomon and said,

"Sure thing, boy." Both of them headed outside to enjoy the day.

X-masX-masX-masX-masX-masX-mas

Moko, Iye, and Impmon sat around the tree to open their presents. Moko opened his first and it was a race car that he always wanted.

"Thanks, Iye!!!" Moko said happily as he admired the car. Iye opened her's next and she loved the doll.

"Thanks, Moko!" Iye said as she hugged the doll.

"Go on Impmon. Open yours from me and Moko." Iye said as Impmon nodded. He opened it and he picked it up. It was a scarf that had two stripes that were purple and green. He looked at it, then to Iye and Moko.

"Moko and I made it. My mom showed me how to crochet and Moko picked out the colors. We hope you like it." Iye said as Impmon looked back at the scarf. He did like it, but he felt like crying. That was because he never got anything like this before. He started to cry a little bit, but it was because he was happy.

"Th-thank you..." Impmon said Iye and Moko smiled. Iye wrapped Impmon in hug. Impmon went wide eyed and he blushed. He calmed down though and closed his eyes.

"I don't have anything to give you though..." Impmon said.

"It's ok. All Moko and me want is to be with you. Isn't that what family's all about?" Iye said as Impmon nodded his head. After separating, Impmon finally thought of something.

"Iye? Can I see your doll?" Impmon asked.

"Sure." Iye said as she handed Impmon the doll. Impmon then tore a small piece off of his bandanna and tied it around the dolls neck. Impmon then handed it back to Iye and Iye smiled.

"Thank you." Iye said as Impmon smiled.

"Lets have hot coco!" Moko suggested cheerfully as Impmon and Iye giggled as Iye said,

"Ok. Lets." Impmon looked at Iye and Moko and smiled. He was happy with the people he was with. To be with them and to love them for who they are. That's what Christmas is all about. They all headed into the kitchen to have some hot choclate and to spend more time together and their new presents. Afterwords, they all fell asleep on the couch. Impmon with his scarf around his neck and leaning on Iye, so did Moko with his new toy car in his hands, and Iye fell asleep with her new doll in her arms. Thay stayed like that the whole time they were asleep and they slept peacfully as snow gently fell outside.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please read and review! Bye! WISH YOU GUYS A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
